


1933

by BucksomeBarnes (Freckled_Halos)



Series: The Before [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Amusement Parks, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/BucksomeBarnes
Summary: Bucky has another first without Steve and needs his comfort.An afternoon at Coney Island with some girls reminds Steve of what he wants from Bucky, but can never seem to get.First time hand jobs and blow jobs between these 15 and 16 year olds.





	1. May

MAY 1933

 

As Bucky pulled on his pants, fastening them with shaky fingers, he couldn’t help but feel painfully guilty. There wasn’t really a reason to, but looking at Lizzie Davis perched on her bed, covering herself with light sheets, Bucky’s stomach rolled with regret.

He had wanted this. He did. And while it wasn’t the greatest thing Bucky’s ever experienced, it was a hell of a lot better than getting off just with his own hand. But a quiet voice in his head said that it would have been even better with Steve.

She was beautiful, he wasn’t blind, and the feeling of her soft skin, plush breasts, and warm opening was enticing. But he also had no feelings for her. That didn’t stop him from cumming quickly and intensely onto her white stomach, but it felt more like a transaction than anything else. He got what he wanted out of the arrangement, did his best to give her what she wanted, and that was it.

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she felt similarly, which was more of a relief than anything. Bucky knew it wasn’t his personality she cared about. Now, she looked at him hungrily, drinking in his olive skin and the hard muscles rippling underneath as he pulled on his undershirt. Bucky buttoned up his dress shirt and grabbed his coat off the floor of her bedroom.

“See you later?” She asked, teasingly.

“Yeah, sure,” Bucky mumbled, absentmindedly before adding, “I’ll show myself out.”

He left her there, shutting the door and practically running the length of the hall, down the stairs, and out the door. He burst outside into the muggy evening. Running his hands through greased hair, Bucky sighed and turned left, towards home.

Standing at the foot of his stoop, Bucky hesitated. Chewing on his lip, he looked from the front door then down the street. Quickly making up his mind, Bucky continued on, heading straight to the Rogers’.

It was twilight, purple and orange light emanating brightly from the west as he crossed a street and jogged towards Steve’s building. He hesitated again. Instead of going to the door, Bucky walked around to the fire escape, jumping up to reach the bottom rung of the lowest ladder and pulled himself up hand over hand. He crawled one more small flight up and peeked into a window.

As expected, Steve was lounging on his bed, sketching, and the phonograph from the living room sat near the door. Bucky could faintly make out the grainy notes as he tapped on the window. Steve looked around, confused at first, before seeing Bucky crouching outside and jumping in surprise. He scrambled out of bed and padded to the window, sliding it roughly open.

“Buck, what’re you doin’?” He asked in a whisper, as if it was a secret.

“I’m sorry, Steve, I just...I just wanted to see you.”

“You know we have a front door, right?” Steve teased, crossing his arms on the sill and leaning out the window towards him.

“Just didn’t feel like running into your ma, that’s all. Not really in the mood for small talk.” Bucky licked his lips and glanced at Steve’s mouth.

“She’s not home…” Steve trailed off, looking at Bucky warily, eyebrows furrowing. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Yeah, I just…I need…I need you right now.”

Steve stared at him, getting increasingly worried. “Bucky, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Steve, would you just stop talking and kiss me, already? Please?”

Startled by the bluntness of it, Steve blinked a few times and stood up straight. He looked cautiously around for bystanders outside before stepping back and letting Bucky slip through the window. The instant Steve slid it shut and pulled the curtains closed, Bucky was on him. Steve was frozen against Bucky’s mouth at first, surprised, before following Bucky’s heated lead. After a few rough kisses, Steve pushed lightly against Bucky’s chest, breaking their embrace.

“What’s gotten into you?” Steve asked, half worried, half amused.

“Nothin.’ I wanted to see you is all.”

Steve looked at him, noting his already disheveled hair and untucked shirt. A pang of hurt and jealously hit Steve’s chest and he was too afraid of the answer to ask Bucky where he had just come from.

“Can I…” Bucky started, deflating. “Can I just lie here with you for a little while?”

“Of course,” Steve answered, getting more and more concerned.

He took back his spot on the bed, cross-legged, and set his sketchbook on his nightstand. Bucky kicked off his shoes and shuffled over. He crawled onto the small mattress, lying on his side with his head in Steve’s lap, and bent his knees so his feet didn’t dangle off the edge.

Tentatively, Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s thick hair, the pomade transferring thickly onto Steve’s hands. He scratched at Bucky’s scalp in small circles as the phonograph continued to play and Bucky gripped at Steve’s legs crossed underneath him, pulling at the soft fabric of his pajamas.

After a few more songs lightly played, Steve removed his hands and set one on Bucky’s shoulder. “Buck?”

“Yeah?” He mumbled.

“You wanna stay the night?”

“Yeah,” Bucky croaked brokenly.

They pulled some couch cushions into Steve’s room and set them on the floor next to the bed. Steve found Bucky an extra quilt and gave him a fresh t-shirt and pajama bottoms to change into. Most of Steve’s clothes were hand-me-downs from neighbors or friends, some pieces even left by his father, so despite Bucky being much bulkier than him, Steve had a fair amount of items that fit him comfortably.

As the sun fully set, they settled in, switching off the lights and silencing the music. Steve was in bed on his stomach, looking down at Bucky tucked in on the floor at his side. Steve lightly ran his knuckles along Bucky’s temple.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Steve asked, not knowing what “it” was, but knowing there was definitely something Bucky wasn’t saying.

“Not really,” Bucky murmured.

Steve pulled a pained expression. “Alright. Sleep sweet, Buck.”

He moved to take his hand back, but Bucky quickly grabbed it with his own. Giving Steve’s hand a tight squeeze, Bucky replied, “Sleep sweet, Steve.”

Kissing his palm, Bucky let go of Steve’s hand and he rolled over, curling up under the quilt. Steve stared for a few moments before pushing up onto his side, keeping an eye on Bucky until he drifted into sleep.

 


	2. August

 AUGUST 1933

                                                                                                                                                                                   

“So…I have t’ tell you something.”

Steve looked at Bucky, wary at the tone of his voice. They bounced along in the hot train car, heading to Coney Island for the afternoon.

“…What?”

Bucky rubbed at the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t gripped around the handhold hanging above them. “Well, I might have arranged for us to spend the day with a couple-a girls.”

Steve groaned, lowering his voice. “Bucky, come on. You said today would be just for the two of us.”

“I know, I know. It just sorta happened.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve let out a dramatic sigh. “At least tell me who we’re meetin’ up with?”

Making an uncomfortable face, Bucky answered, “Mary and Ruth Walker.”

Steve scoffed loudly. “Are you kidding me?”

“Hey, listen, I know you’ve had a few spats with Ruth in the past, but it’s been a few years, right? I thought it might be nice to…I dunno…reconnect?”

Bucky was giving Steve a hopeful, lopsided smile. Normally, it would have made Steve melt, but this afternoon, it was just rubbing him the wrong way.

“No, what you _thought_ was that you wanted to take Mary out and knew she wouldn’t come without her sister, so you dragged me along, without sayin’ anything because you knew I’d say no, and if I did, you wouldn’t get your date and your necking and whatever the hell _else_ she’s gonna give you, right?”

An older woman sitting across the car shot them an irritated glare. Bucky glanced at her before turning back to Steve and quieting his voice.

“Alright, Steve, fine. What d’you want me to say?”

Steve shook his head and avoided eye contact, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Bucky nudged his shoulder with an elbow and smiled more genuinely this time.

Steve let out a long sigh before just answering, “sure.”

They rumbled to a halt at the train station and stepped off into the heat. It was a crowded day which made Steve all the more anxious as he followed Bucky weaving in and out of people, headed to the nearest hot dog stand.

Standing below the giant frankfurter sign were the girls. Steve’s stomach dropped as he saw them, remembering nightmarish primary school interactions with tall and mean Ruth Walker. She didn’t look much excited to see him either. Bucky stepped forward and gave Mary a kiss on the cheek as she beamed excitedly at him. Steve couldn’t blame her, Bucky drew out the same reaction from him whenever he was the center of Bucky’s attention, but that didn’t make him empathetic about it now.

The afternoon progressed exactly as Steve knew it would. Ruth no longer seemed to harbor any unfounded resentment towards him, but that didn’t make her any more pleasant to be around. She sighed and clicked the toe of her shoe impatiently on the asphalt whenever Steve wasn’t doting on her, which meant she spent the majority of the day sighing and clicking her shoes.

Bucky won a few small prizes for Mary, eagerly showing off his best baseball pitch on a pyramid of stacked milk bottles. Steve tried not to look at his arms, tanned and bare to the shoulder underneath his knit top, as he wound up and threw ball after ball. He tried not to look at the curve of Bucky’s ass in his khaki trousers as he bent a knee and twisted through each pitch. He tried and he failed.

Eventually, Steve was feeling just as impatient with the day as Ruth was and they cordially decided to part ways, Bucky and Mary suddenly nowhere to be found. Figures. Steve swallowed his envy and at least gave his date a few cents for a snack or a ride home before sticking his hands in his pockets and heading towards the train station. 

Steve bounced glumly home, staring unseeing out the dirty windows of the train car. It was a short walk to his apartment from the station and Steve was relieved to step through the front door and pull of his shoes and button up. He made himself a jelly sandwich before retreating to the bathroom. He distractedly pulled the rest of his clothes off and ran the bath, combing fingers through his hair. Steve looked sadly at himself in the chipped mirror. Bucky didn’t owe him anything, he never did, but days like today very acutely reminded Steve of what he was missing. Even if it wasn’t with Bucky, would it kill a dame to give him the time of day every once in a while?

As Steve settled into the steaming water, he lingered on that last thought. Would he even care if anyone besides Bucky showed any interest? Male or female? Would it be as satisfying as Steve assumed it would be? Probably not. Cupping his hands, Steve scooped up some water and splashed it onto his face. It would be empty attraction on his side, he knew it. If on the off chance that some girl wanted to kiss him and he wanted to kiss her back, he knew it would lack any feeling whatsoever. He had had crushes on girls before and was objectively attracted to women, but as long as Bucky was in the picture, he _was_ the picture. Boy, girl, interested, or not—it didn’t matter. It was _Bucky_ that mattered.

Steve screwed up his face thinking about it. He thought Bucky felt the same way about him, at least fractionally, so why did he feel the need to go out with all these gals? Given the opportunity, Steve would give Bucky anything and everything he had, anything and everything Bucky could ever want, so why couldn’t he just be given the opportunity? Was it the physical aspect that Bucky was hung up on? So far, all they had done was kiss, which is pretty much the same regardless of gender, so was it Steve’s body that Bucky wasn’t interested in?

He didn’t know how to feel about that. Bending his knees, Steve slid forward and leaned back, dunking his hair under the water before sitting up again, long drips trailing down his back. Maybe Bucky liked him fine enough, but not quite as completely as Steve liked him. What if Bucky imagined himself with other people when he was kissing Steve? And the only reason he chose Steve to do it with was because it was easy? Because he knew Steve would always bend over backwards for him?

It made him feel sick, thinking about it.

He didn’t really think that was the truth, but he didn’t _know_ and that was the most terrible thing about all this. He didn’t know anything for certain. His feelings, Bucky’s feelings, what they were playing at…it was all so overwhelming. But Steve knew the second Bucky crawled back in through his window, he’d practically liquefy with _want_ into Bucky’s arms.

After twenty more minutes, Steve stepped out of the water, pruny and tired. He unplugged the drain and mindlessly watched as the cloudy water swirled down it, gurgling quietly. After combing his hair and brushing his teeth, Steve crawled into bed, lying down with his knees tucked to his chest. His eyes stayed on the window, hopeful, but Bucky never came.


	3. October

OCTOBER 1933                  

 

Bucky was spread out on his back, lying in Steve’s bed late on a Saturday night. The lights were off and it was impossibly dark, making each surprise of movement and sensation that much more pleasurable. Steve was straddling his waist, bent down and kissing along Bucky’s jaw. Bucky ran a rough hand along Steve’s back, feeling the distinct bumps of his spine under pale skin.

They kissed slowly and intentionally, wet and obscene noises coming from their mouths. Steve could feel Bucky’s growing hardness through each of their layers of underwear and he tried not to wriggle around too much. Bucky let out a low breath.

“Steve?” He whispered as Steve peppered kisses around his face.

“Hm?”

“If we keep goin’ like this, I think I’m gonna shoot off right here.”

“Oh,” Steve peeped, sitting up so he could look at Bucky’s whole face. There wasn’t much to make out in the darkness, but as Steve’s eyes adjusted, he could see the whites of Bucky’s eyes, dark brows, the tip of his nose, and glistening lips. “Do you want to stop?”

Steve could sense Bucky’s face blush as he shifted uncomfortably. “I mean, I thought…maybe…if you wanted to, we could—I mean, really, only if you want to, I would want to, but—”

“Buck,” Steve laughed. “Just spit it out.”

He paused and took a deep breath before whispering, “Would you get me off?”

“Oh.” Steve’s entire chest flushed pink. The question and tone in Bucky’s husked voice caused Steve to stiffen suddenly and his hands flew to his crotch, trying to uselessly conceal it.

Bucky smiled kindly. “Don’t feel like you have t’ hide anything from me, Steve. I’m pretty sure you can tell I’m feeling the exact same way. But we don’t have to—”

“No, I know. It’s not that I don’t want to, I just…” Steve forced himself to look Bucky as much in the eyes as he could through the blackness. “I…you know I’ve never done any of this before and I don’t want to disappoint you or do anything wrong and—”

“Steve,” Bucky smiled. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

He swallowed hard and nodded. “How…?”

“Um,” Bucky looked around. “Here, what if you lay next to me, like this.” Bucky easily coaxed Steve down from where he sat on his waist to the bed at his side. Steve adjusted, his lower half pressed flush against Bucky’s right hip and thigh. Bucky lifted his arm and let Steve snuggle into his torso, laying a hand on top of Bucky’s chest.

“Can you, um…can you reach it from there?”

Steve propped himself up on his left elbow, reaching downwards with his right hand, palm easily reaching to Bucky’s waistband.

“Okay, lemme just…” Rocking awkwardly from one side to the other, Bucky used his free left hand to push his boxers down just enough for his hardness to come popping out, settling onto his abdomen.

Steve stared. He couldn’t see much with such little light, but he was completely still, nearly mesmerized at what lines and curves he could see.

Bucky looked at Steve out the sides of his eyes, suppressing a smile. “We don’t have t’ do this if you don’t—”

“No,” Steve said a little too quickly. “I want to.”

“I can tell,” Bucky teased, flexing his thigh that Steve’s groin was pressed up against. Steve flushed deeper and Bucky laughed. “I’m sorry, I just…I want to make sure you’re absolutely keen on this.”

“I am,” Steve replied, looking into Bucky’s eyes from only a few inches away.

“Okay. I guess, just go about like you normally would, on yourself. We can start there.”

Steve nodded and brought a trembling hand down to Bucky’s hips. Seeing the shakiness, Bucky lightly scratched along Steve’s back with his right hand, murmuring assurances and encouragement. Steve slid his hand through coarse hair and up onto Bucky’s shaft. They both let out a long sigh. Feeling slightly more comfortable the more the long seconds passed, he started stroking up and down. Steve tried to relax and stop thinking too much about what he was doing and just go with what felt right.

Bucky’s right hand pawed at Steve’s back as he took deep breaths in and out. His other hand ran through his hair and down his face, stopping to cover his mouth.

Steve looked cautiously at him. “Is this okay?”

Bucky snorted. “ _Yes._ ”

Gaining a little more confidence, Steve quickened his pace and gripped a little harder. Bucky responded by rolling his hips with Steve’s movements, sighing over and over again. It was the sweetest thing Steve had ever heard.

“Ooh, yes, just a little more…” He breathed, scratching at Steve’s back. “Unh...”

Steve looked in awe from his hand on Bucky’s length up to Bucky’s contorted face. Steve thought he might finish right then, just from watching.

“Oh, hell, Steve,” Bucky laughed breathily. “You’re doin’ it just right.”

It took a few more frenzied strokes for Bucky to come, leaking steadily down Steve’s hand. He let out a shuddering groan as his abdominals tensed and toes curled before he went completely boneless. Steve rubbed him through it, completely dumbstruck. Steve soon realized he had been thrusting himself against Bucky’s leg, but was too distracted with pleasure to think to stop. He shut his eyes and laid his forehead against Bucky’s damp chest. He kept thrusting, rolling his hips and breathing heavy. It didn’t take long for him to finish either, spurting into his boxers.

“Hey,” Bucky started gently, rubbing circles into Steve’s back. “You still okay?”

Steve nodded, lifting his head to look at Bucky’s face. They were both flushed, foreheads dotted with sweat as they lazily smiled at each other.

“I...we…” Steve stammered.

Bucky grinned and wrapped his arms around Steve, bringing him close and kissing him on the temple. After Bucky let him go, Steve handed him some tissues from the nightstand before getting up on wobbly legs to change his underwear. Ignoring the sweaty spots on the sheets, they settled back into Steve’s little bed.

Bucky fell asleep quickly and easily, deep breaths brushing against the short hairs on the back of Steve’s neck. Steve listened to him for a little while, thinking. It had been about a year since their first real kiss and Steve honestly didn’t feel any less confused now than he did that afternoon. But over the past year, Steve had learned to swallow that feeling and bury it deep down in his gut, keeping questions and pleas to himself even though it killed him.

The more time went on, the more desperately Steve wanted Bucky in all the different ways a person could want another human being. But something was holding Bucky back. Steve chose to think it was anything other than disinterest, but he really didn’t know for sure.

Tonight felt different, though. Tonight felt like trust and truth and _want_ , but Steve didn’t want to get his hopes up. He had learned very quickly that it was easier to squash the dreams now than to deal with all the little heartbreaks that trying to figure this out inevitably caused. So he pushed it all out of his mind, down his throat, and deep into his belly. Tonight, he would just focus on right now. Tomorrow would come whether Steve agonized over it or not, so he chose not. He fell asleep soon after, relishing in the warmth coming from Bucky lying peacefully behind him.

 


	4. December

DECEMBER 1933               

 

Heavy snowflakes pattered wetly against the windowpane of Bucky’s room.

Mr. Barnes was away on business and Mrs. Barnes had taken Becca into the city for an afternoon of holiday shopping, giving Steve and Bucky a few solid hours alone.

They were under the sheets, topless, warm sweaty bodies sticking together as they breathed and licked into each other’s mouths. Bucky hovered over Steve, brown bangs lightly falling away from his face and tickling Steve’s forehead. Steve ran his trimmed nails roughly down Bucky’s back and turned his head to the side, giving Bucky easier access to kiss and nip along his neck. Focusing on the base of Steve’s throat, Bucky sucked and bit, working his soft pale skin to a deep magenta.

Steve groaned, raking his hands through Bucky’s hair. He looked up at Steve from underneath dark lashes, a glint in his eye that made Steve’s stomach leap. He kissed down Steve’s chest, scooching further down under the sheets until his head hovered above Steve’s waistband.

“Can I…?” Bucky whispered, looking earnestly at Steve.

Breathless, Steve nodded and Bucky quickly unclasped his belt. With gentle fingers, he undid Steve’s button and fly, looking cautiously at him. When Steve nodded again, Bucky slowly pulled his pants down to his knees. Steve had been getting a little hard from the kissing, but seeing Bucky lingering over his boxers and feeling his hands settle on bare thighs made his underwear tent embarrassingly fast, which Bucky took obvious notice of.

Steve flushed and pressed his lips together, looking cautiously down at Bucky.

“Hey,” Bucky started. “There’s nothin’ to be embarrassed about.”

“I just…you sure you wanna do this?”

“Of course,” Bucky replied, leaning in to give him a light kiss on the tummy before resuming his work at Steve’s hips.

Bucky licked his lips, taking the bottom one between his teeth as he gripped the band of Steve’s underwear. Slowly and shakily, he pulled them down and Steve came popping out of them, hard and pink. Bucky’s eyes widened. Given the size of Steve’s body, Bucky expected much less of him in this department. He had felt Steve before, up against his own body or rubbed through clothes, but he had never seen him this exposed in this much light. And while he honestly didn’t care either way, Bucky had to admit he was slightly impressed.

“Wow…”

Steve scrunched his nose up and covered his face with his hands, flushing even darker.

“You tell me if I do anything you don’t want, okay?” Bucky asked.  

Steve nodded and removed his hands. “Okay.”

“And…you know I’ve never done this before,” Bucky started, turning pink, “and I just want to make sure it’s good for you, alright? So, just tell me if…if something isn’t…good.”

Steve smiled gently, running slender fingers through Bucky’s bangs. “I trust you.”

Looking intensely into Steve’s eyes, Bucky swallowed hard and nodded, turning his full attention to Steve’s length pressed up against his abdomen. He let out a deep breath, the heat of it trailing along Steve and making him shudder. Bucky tried to focus on his past experiences, noting what girls did to him that he liked or didn’t so he could give Steve the best possible blow job he could, but his mind was hazy. Looking at Steve, lying out on his bed, hard for him— _for him_ —was almost too much for Bucky to process.

He slowly took Steve firmly into his hand, making him gasp and squeeze his eyes shut. Licking his lips one more time, Bucky leaned in, remembering to cover his teeth, and took Steve as far into his mouth as he could.

Besides the potential of getting caught, it was best that the house was empty as Steve let out a loud and drawn out, “Jesus Christ!”

Bucky snorted in amusement, accidentally gagged a little bit, and quickly pulled away from Steve, gasping and laughing.

“I know. Your own hand doesn’t even hold a candle to how it feels, huh?” Bucky teased.

Steve took a deep breath in, chuckling. “No, it doesn’t.”

“Okay,” Bucky whispered mostly to himself. He repositioned, swallowed, and dove back in.

It was better this time. Steve kept some semblance of control over himself as Bucky slowly bobbed up and down and it didn’t take long before Steve was approaching the point of no return.

Frantically pushing Bucky’s head away, Steve stammered, “wait, wait, stop or I’m gonna shoot off.”

Bucky immediately sat up at his objections, but grinning cheekily, said, “Well, isn’t that the whole point? You can do it on me if you want.”

Steve stared down at Bucky under the sheet, his forehead damp with sweat, eyes slightly wild and lips extra pink.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Bucky answered. “It’s what other people do.”

“Is it what _you_ want to do?”

Thinking for a moment, Bucky smiled, glancing down at Steve leaking on his own stomach, painfully close. “Yeah. I want you to. If you want to.”

“Okay.” Steve took a shaky breath in and relaxed back onto the pillows.

Bucky ran slick lips around Steve’s length only twice more before he was fisting the sheets, knuckles white and chest heaving. Keeping a firm hand at the base, Bucky worked up and down faster until Steve started whining.

“Oh my god, Bucky,” he gasped out. “Oh my god…”

Bucky kept going, feeling his own arousal straining against his boxers. Trembling slightly, Bucky moved his free hand to grip at himself, tugging roughly and erratically. He felt Steve’s hands bury into his hair, gripping and tugging in a way Bucky didn’t know he liked. After a few more seconds, Steve let out a high pitched “ _oh”_ and Bucky sat up, breathing heavy as he quickly replaced his mouth with his hand. He jerked at Steve faster and faster, his non-dominant hand fumbling against his own hardness. Steve balled his fists up in the sheets and clenched his teeth. 

He let out one last “oh my god” before his body tensed, accentuating the curves of his ribs as he shot onto Bucky’s chest and dripped down his hand. Steve was coming down, breathing heavy and rumbly as Bucky clumsily finished in his boxers, digging his other hand firmly into the skin and hair next to Steve’s softening length.

Bucky sighed and let his head fall onto one of Steve’s white thighs, wiping both his hands on his underwear. After a few deep breaths, he pushed himself up and flipped the sheets back. He slipped off the bed and stepped out of his shorts, using them to wipe Steve’s cum off his chest. Looking down at Steve, Bucky’s breath hitched. He was splayed out with his eyes still shut, pants around his knees and hands lightly at his sides as he breathed heavily, smacking dry lips together. Bucky gently dabbed at the drops on Steve’s crotch before balling his boxers up and shoving them deep into his laundry basket.

Bucky knelt on the floor next to the head of his bed and brushed sweaty bangs out of Steve’s face.

“You okay?” He asked.

Steve’s eyes fluttered open as he turned to look at Bucky, tired. “Real okay,” he answered with a smile.

Bucky laughed lightly and kissed Steve’s cheek before standing to slip on a fresh set of boxers. He poked lightly at Steve’s side until he scooted over, giving Bucky some room to lie down next to him.

“Hey,” Steve whispered.

“Hey,” Bucky replied.

They rested together, chatting quietly for another hour before deciding it was probably time to actually clean themselves up. The snow had stopped falling and the sun was peeking its way out from behind the clouds.

Bucky walked Steve to the door, wrapping him in a tight embrace as Steve sighed heavily into Bucky’s neck and gripped at the small of his back. Bucky ducked his head to press his lips to Steve’s. They shared a few slow kisses before reluctantly pulling away from each other with murmured goodbyes. Steve bundled up, pulling on a thick wool coat, tall boots, and knitted scarf, gloves, and hat. Bucky opened the door and leaned his face against it, fondly watching Steve step carefully down the steps and give him one last shy smile before heading home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm hoping, to some extent, their dialogue is believable. If not, w/e, they're fictional characters and this is fanfic [finger guns]


End file.
